Kizu
by CamilaSF
Summary: [...] Nee natsu,você não percebe que me machuca,que doí ? [...]
1. Chapter 1

Ao ouvir alguns barulhos vindo do meu quarto, apenas suspirei, terminando meu banho. Já sabia quem era e o motivo de ter estar me procurando.

_[...] Nee natsu,você não percebe que me machuca, que dói ? [...]_

Desde toda aquela loucura que aconteceu nos jogos mágicos, a guilda continuava a mesma, apenas com algumas pequenas mudanças. Alguns casais assumindo o namoro, como Evergreen e Elfman,e Kana e Hibiki da blue pegasus,Mira e Laxus. Outros casais que escondiam, ou tentavam por era só olhar nos olhos deles e você e qualquer um podia ver aquele brilho único, apaixonado...dois exemplos era Levy e Gajeel e Erza e Jellal,o primeiro casal,eram a personificação daquele ditado "Os opostos se atraem".E Erza,bom ela sempre dava um jeito de ir missões solo, que quase sempre atrasava e as desculpas dela eram uma mais absurda que a outra e Erza sempre voltava muito feliz e com o rosto com um leve rubor no rosto e o nome Jellal não podia ser dito. Outro casal ou melhor dizer triângulo amoroso ainda estava enrolado, eram Gray,Juvia e Leon.E também tinha o casal que por muitos já era esperado ou obvio,Natsu e Lissana.

Me doeu muito ver os dois chegando,de mãos dadas e trocas de olhares um dia na ,eu eram ou melhor sou apaixonada pelo meu companheiro de para pensar,acredito que dês do inicio,quando ele me trouxe para minha família,fairy tail,Natsu me chamou atençã sorriso espontâneo,carinhoso e ú jeito bobo e infantil dele,mas quando mexem ou machucam seus nakamas* vira outro.

Ninguém realmente sabia do que eu verdadeiramente sentia pelo dragon slayer,Então quando vi vocês dois anunciando o namoro,apenas coloquei todo aquele sentimento que tenho por ti,dentro de uma caixa,deixando de lado.E quando você veio falar comigo,apenas dei um lindo sorriso,desejando felicidades para vocês.E não pense que eram falsas,pois apenas de tudo eu te amo,e eu desejo tua felicidade mesmo não sendo ao chegar em casa,eu desmoronei,deixei todo aquele sentimento ruim que tinha dentro de mim sair através das minhas lá passar dos dias acabei me conformando,mesmo te amando,e tendo aquele sentimento egoísta dentro de mim querendo você só para mim,quando via você sorrir feliz e vinha comentar todo feliz sobre vocês me deixava um pouco alegre de te ver sorrindo.

Mas tudo começou quando vocês completaram mais ou menos 1 mês de namoro,a primeira briga séria de vocês,nem me lembro mais o motivo,já foram ê veio na minha casa,com um brilho triste nos pedindo "colo",querendo desabafar,chorar sobrando para mim ter que te consolar e animar e você sempre voltando para já se tornou um ciclo,você briga com ela,e vem a mim para lhe vezes não quis lhe dizer "fica comigo,não te farei chorar".

Não que sentisse raiva da albina mas... tudo isso a irritava,e cansava.

Colocou apenas um short,e uma regata e saiu do banheiro,já vendo ele sentado em sua cama,com aquele típico olhar de quando vinha a procurar

– Luce...

– Natsu... - Suspirou,a loira com vontade de chorar,seguiu ate a cama,sentando-se - Vem aqui Natsu - Falou,deixando que a rosado deitasse a cabeça no seu colo,e fazendo um leve carinho dos cabelos rosados do mesmo.

– Ne ne brigamos de novo... - Deixei ele falando sobre mais uma das brigas deles.

Sentia-me como o pobre Pierrot,que suspirava e sofria em silêncio por como se fosse apenas um ursinho ou uma bonequinha que você usa para se consolar,para depois coloca na estante pra próxima vez.

Mas sabe,Natsu essa será a ultima vez,pois já cheguei no meu limite...

_Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam...E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui um pequeno Extra que me pediram,resolvi fazer um POV (ponto de vista) do Natsu._

_Ficou pequeno e muitas terão vontade de me matar,mas espero que gostem ^-^_

* * *

_**POV Natsu**_

Baka*,Baka...

Eu não poderia ter sido mais idiota, insensível e incrivelmente estupido.

Só notei que realmente te machucava, quando te machuquei demais, quando você disse "Chega".

Aquele dia anda repassando na minha cabeça, a todo o instante. Os sentimentos que vi nesses teus lindos olhos achocolatados. Quando você me mostrou a verdade mais uma vez.

_**Ei Lucy...Você poderia me perdoar de novo? **_

_[...]Foi mais uma vez que tinha ido procurar Lucy,depois de uma de minhas brigas com Lissana,e mais uma vez lucy me recebeu de braços abertos me ouvindo, me animando. Estava deitado no seu colo sentindo o leve carinho que a mesma fazia em meus cabelos, e lhe contava tudo que havia acontecido...Você não falou nenhuma palavra, depois que sentou na cama, apenas ouvindo e me confortando com seus leves carinhos, quando estava quase caindo no sono, depois de "desabafar",ouvi você chamar meu nome, mas alguma coisa no seu tom me fez me sentar e lhe olhar._

_- Natsu... - Falou a loira, levantando a cabeça e finalmente deixando que o rosado visse os seus olhos - Natsu...Chega, Já não aguento mais, Não posso mais...Eu não quero mais._

_- Luc.. - Tentei falar alguma coisa mais a loira disse uma frase que me chocou - Nee natsu,você não percebe que me machuca, que dói? Que toda a vez que você vem aqui, uma nova ferida você me dá? Cansei!...Mas o que me surpreende é que você nunca notou, nem mesmo desconfiou que eu te amava? - Vi ela se levantar e se abraçar com os braços olhando para mim. [...] _

Kami...Como me dói te magoar, aquele dia você não gritou, ou fez algo assim...apenas me olhou silenciosamente magoada, com os olhos cheio de dor e magoa eu percebi o quando te feri.E novamente me pergunto o quão idiota eu realmente sou, como não enxerguei, como fui iludido por aquelas promessas de infância que tinha com você era a única que eu deveria amar. Pois foi você que sempre cuidou e esteve comigo quando eu precisei. Seja de conforto, ou uma repreensão. Ao pensar nisso que vejo que nos momentos que precisei era você quem estava comigo. Sempre nos dias 7\07,dia do desaparecimento do Igneel,era você que me acolhia, e deixava chorar por mais um ano sem meu "pai".Esse era o motivo de eu sempre procurar você, porque mesmo eu sendo um baka,meu coração sabia que quem realmente era a dona desse dragon slayer era aquela loira, um pouco escandalosa, mas com um coração puro e gentil, dona de um doce e ciciante odor de baunilhas, o único que realmente me acalmava. E olhos do mais lindo chocolate.

Mas como aquela frase clichê diz "só se nota o valor de algo quando se perde"

Agora vejo você chegando na guilda, passando os olhos pela mesma, parando em mim, vejo você me lançar um doce sorriso e seguir o caminho em direção ao bar...sei que você me perdoou, mas...

Me perguntou se ainda tenho uma chance de ter você de novo para mim...Mas talvez minha chance já tenha passado.

* * *

_*Baka - Idiota_

_Comentários,Criticas ? _

_Bjos Camila_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finalmente resolvi postar uma continuação ( e possivel final ) da fic aos que comentaram / favoritaram e me animaram a fazer da fic que era uma one-shot virar uma Three-Shot._

Não achei que ficou muito bom,mas como já tinha escrito,revisei-a e resolvi postar

Espero que gostem ^-^

* * *

_Dois Meses..._

Dois meses que sempre que nos encontramos, vestimos nossas mascaram de amigos, para que os outros não desconfiassem e se sentissem desconfortáveis perto de nos dois. Aos olhos dos outros nada tinha acontecido, mas quando a noite chega e as máscaras caem...sinto falta do teu calor de quando invadias minha cama no meio da noite, do teu sorriso, mas foi eu que escolhi decidido tentar te esquecer.

Mas não podemos desligar nossos sentimentos, como se desliga uma luz, pois aquele pedacinho, aquele que tento esconder e sufocar, ainda te ama e te quer comigo.

Fazia um mês e pouco que vocês dois tinham terminado, não sei ao certo o que senti quando soube da notícia, ficava triste por você, mas um pedacinho egoísta meu ficou um pouco feliz.

Mas com isso, nós nos distanciamos ainda mais, podíamos estar um ao lado do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes emocionalmente.

Maldito Dragon slayer de cabelos rosados que não sai da minha cabeça e coração, por mais que tente não consigo.

Me levantando sigo até o banheiro onde jogo água no rosto, como se esperasse que com a água que escorria, você fosse junto dos meus pensamentos...mas como sempre não funcionou. Logo segui até minha cama, deixando-me afundar naquela tranquila escuridão do sono, mas alguns minutos antes dela me tomar, pensei em uma coisa que tinha tentado ignorar

Nee natsu será que ao tentar cortar esse laço que tínhamos, não apenas uni mais feridas?

Hoje tinha decidido não ir a guilda. Fiquei em casa, onde coloquei em dia minhas "conversas" com a mama, que tinha andado negligenciando.

Estava agora, jogada na cama, sentia uma leve sonolência tomar meu corpo, mas uma coisa, não uma presença me fez levar-me rapidamente. Olhei a pessoa que estava perto da cadeira, Ele estava lindo como sempre...com seus cabelos rosados únicos e profundos olhos da cor ônix.

- Natsu...

- Lucy... - Falou o rosado, se aproximando, ele estava com um rosto mais serio que o normal - Eu sei que você me perdoou, quando não tinha que fazê-lo, que poderia ter me odiado, mas mesmo assim...quero que me perdoe, não quis magoar você, nem lhe machucar...Eu me perdi, estava preso em ilusões de promessas antigas - Falou ele balançando a cabeça, como se negasse que havia feito aquilo. Me senti paralisar ao encarar aquelas orbes ônix, onde vi a mais pura sinceridade - Eu nunca quis te decepcionar, e agora eu tenho que tentar e descobrir como corrigir isso, eu sei que há um jeito, então eu prometo que eu vou arrumar a bagunça que fiz...Deixe-me curar e dar um descanso ao ter coração, me de uma segunda chance Lucy.

Senti minha respiração ficar um pouco mais lenta com o que ele falou, junto com ele, que se aproximou, perto o bastante para sentir a respiração dele bater levemente no meu rosto

- Natsu...e-eu - Senti ele passar uma das mãos pela minha cintura, e a outra passar lentamente pela minha bochecha.

- Onegai* Luce...não me diga que é tarde demais?! - Logo senti nossos lábios se aproximarem e finalmente se juntarem

Kami-sama*...Foi como se tivessem atirado fogo em nos dois, senti-me passar os braços pelo pescoço dele e nos dois aprofundarmos o beijo.

Aquele beijo tinha tudo o que queríamos dizer e que queríamos ter dito a um tempo.

Ânsia, Desejo, dor, magoa, promessas, amor.

E nessa noite me deixei afundar nos braços daquele _"anjo"_ com asas de fogo. E Ao provar daquela tentação sabia que tinha sido marcada e viciada nele.

* * *

_**(Quando os seus lábios estão nos meus,**_

_**Nossos corações batem como um...)**_

* * *

Onegai = Por favor  
Kami-sama = Deus

Espero que tenham gostado ^=^


End file.
